<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a collective drabble of drabbling by EllyDespotOfChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654693">a collective drabble of drabbling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyDespotOfChaos/pseuds/EllyDespotOfChaos'>EllyDespotOfChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Warnings in the Chapters, graphic description of violence tag is for like one chapter you'll see which one, i guess some of these get kinda dark, it's basically just a collection of poetry, self-actualization stuff?, some of them are kinda vents, what the heck is a proofreader/beta amiright, yeah this gets pretty dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyDespotOfChaos/pseuds/EllyDespotOfChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i honestly just need a good place to post some of my own writing and i suppose this is a good place to start with a bunch i've already written<br/>any applicable Warnings will be in the author note pre-chapter, my yabbering will be at the end of them :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>implied murder warning i suppose</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Man</p><p> </p><p>This man had a debt.<br/>A man needs no more name.<br/>A man has nothing left.</p><p>A man is all alone.<br/>A man is grounded.<br/>A man is blinded.<br/>A man is not alive.</p><p>All men must serve.<br/>All men must die.<br/>This man has served.<br/>Another man has died.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Spark in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A spark of life, created by a fire of two beings made from flesh.</p><p>A spark of joy, for those who wished for a new fire to be lit.</p><p>A pang of despair, for those who were not prepared to see it.</p><p>A pang of guilt, for those who never meant for this to be.</p><p>A eye of curiosity, aimed from those who will see.</p><p>A stomach filled with life, preparing for a life of strife.</p><p>A cry filled with despair, for the spark has started to sputter out.</p><p>A teared wail, for the spark has stopped shining.</p><p>A shout filled with joy, for a life has been born through the strife.</p><p>Affection masking desperation, for the fires have become a flame.</p><p>A spark starts to burn on the wood prepared for it.</p><p>A spark sees the fire that created it snuff out.</p><p>A spark all alone, seeks for an ember to call their own.</p><p>A spark left without a home, seeks now for shelter on its own.</p><p>A spark left in the rain, starting to sputter like it’s flames.</p><p>A dying flame, holding itself above the spark, carries it through the rain.</p><p>A spark, now a flame, starts to burn brightly like its own one did.</p><p>A determined flame, finds an ember in the dark.</p><p>A caring flame, carries the ember to where it has its own.</p><p>A soft ember, and a loving flame.</p><p>A spark flies between them, and they start to light up together.</p><p>Both now burn brightly into the night, together they fly away from despair.</p><p>A wave of emotion, for the pair now create their own flame.</p><p>Together a new spark is formed, and an old dying ember passes away, contently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fiery innit?~ <br/>honestly not much to say, got inspired one day, here ya go enjoy<br/>gods i don't even know what i was thinking when i was writing this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who I am?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you’ve never seen me<br/>you’ve never known me<br/>and yet we’ve talked<br/>you don’t know who i am<br/>you don’t know who we are<br/>and yet we’ve interacted<br/>you don’t know me<br/>yet you know me<br/>better then i do<br/>who am I</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wrote a fucking riddle without writing down the answer i am an IDIOT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What I am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's another fucking riddle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am a mask<br/>worn by all<br/>broken by many<br/>with the shards of the broken<br/>I’ve been put back together<br/>yet I’m disfigured<br/>a mind on our own<br/>masters of a fate, not our own<br/>we speak in riddles for that is the answer<br/>to the nature of our being<br/>a construct made to protect<br/>turned into a device of torture<br/>that is what we are</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah i dunno this wasn't the answer to last chapter that i do know buuut i do know it's about the masks we show to people, how we behave act etc, felt appropriate to write it this way y'know?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A final Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>man i remember the event this was based upon... fun times</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A woman stepped into a badly lit room with naught but a steel chair and table aimed at a mirror in the wall, the door closing behind her solemnly as she sat down.</p><p>A dark voice, emanated from the void suddenly spoke as she sat down “state your name and primary objective for the record.”</p><p>Solemnly she replied “Savron, order through chaos.”</p><p>“You’re aware why you have been brought here today, correct?” the voice boomed.</p><p>She sighed softly before replying “conduct unsuitable to my position, and showing disrespect to my superiors causing unwanted events to occur.”</p><p>The voice boomed, a little softer this time “correct, today we are here to ascertain your reasoning and mindset to this behavior, first note of inquiry, why did you not behave as fitting to your station and report your troubles with your immediate superiors?”</p><p>The girl chuckled softly “I had, done this about a month or two ago, was told it would either be looked into or immediately brought up to change, nothing happened.” sounding a exasperated at the end of the sentence.</p><p>Slowly the voice spoke once more “and your choice was to instead bring it up again peacefully was to, assault the base you where stationed at?”</p><p>“That is correct, it only got me my first officially denoted warning I’ve ever received, though I’ve also recently come to be aware that I’ve been given more on previous occasions, however the way they had been brought did not follow the expected protocols that are sup-”</p><p>“That is enough agent.” the voice interrupted her “now why did you reason that your actions would have more effect then the proper channels would have?”</p><p>The woman sighed deeply “because, as we all know, when something is happening that effects the normal routine of a location or group of humans, they will be quicker to take action against the offending party, especially when the pertained and established rules of said location are being broken, discussed or disrespected, I observed and judged the situation as best as I could, and this was the only solution that i could see with a feasible chance to attain success that laid within my capabilities. Hence my course of action.”</p><p>“Is this your final statement on the matter?” the voice inquired.</p><p>“Yes” the women replied curtly “that is my final statement on that incident.”</p><p>“Very well, now onto the next manner, several illicit files have found their way into this site since your arrival, you’ve been warned several times to not distribute said material, and yet you’ve summarily ignored those warnings on several occasions, explain your reasoning.”</p><p>“Ah, those, I’ll inform you that in my judgement, most if not all of those where not actually breaching conduct, but that in my opinion, the judgement of those responsible for reprimanding me for said conduct was, a tad shortsighted.. ah, no offense meant, this is simply my opinion. Other times… I’d honestly forgotten.”</p><p>“You’re claiming, you breached established conduct, because you’d... Forgotten?” the voice asked, sounding a tad bewildered</p><p>“That I am indeed saying sir, as disrespectful as that might sound like, I honestly forgot.”</p><p>“Very well, that shall be noted as your statement on that, now, to the most recent incident and why we ultimately find ourselves here…” the voice stated grimly.</p><p>“Not going to talk about the harassment incident sir?” the woman asked befuddled that it'd be ignored.</p><p>“We already have done so on another occasion, the committee saw no need to bring it up again.”</p><p>“...Understood sir.” she bit out</p><p>“Now onto the final straw, you… insulted your senior.”</p><p>“Well he’s old but I’d not call him a senior just yet sir.” the woman replied bemused.</p><p>“You know what I meant. Now, why did you do this?”</p><p>“Well you see sir, I have no problems jokingly insulting my friends, however as it later turned out, he didn’t think of me as a friend and took it seriously, though I must bring up the fact that this wasn’t exactly a breach of conduct and I see it as more of a-”</p><p>“Stay on topic agent.” the voice interrupted her once more</p><p>“Ah, very well, I’ll remain on topic… after I was given my second official reprimand and or warning.” the woman stated with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>“It wasn’t your second official warning, you know that.” the voice replied.</p><p>Throwing her hands up in the air exasperated she replied. “As it turns out, indeed it wasn’t but I must say the first one was brought as a personal warning and not an official one, therefore the reason I thought it wasn’t an official warning, but alas, it was. So I got one warning too many, not that I know how many of those I had or how many and how that was being maintained, but in the end the committee, decided that enough was enough, and it was decided I would be expelled, was that all sir?”</p><p>“Yes, that was all, your reasoning will be taken to the committee for review and possibly some reforms in the code of conduct, as you most likely planned.”</p><p>“Correct sir, I'm just one sacrifice for the good of the organization.”</p><p>“You know that your punishment won’t change because of your reasoning correct?”</p><p>she snorts “Oh I do know that sir. However, if this one finally brings some change, I’d be happy to have done my duty... as much as you don't deserve it sometimes”</p><p>“Very well agent, you are, hereby officially dismissed from duty, your records will be struck from documentation, your name on your achievements will be expunged and your memory will have to be edited, the last one will take effect as soon as this conversation ends.”</p><p>“Very well sir, may I just say it was... well... an honour to serve? I’ve done my duty, in the best way I could, as twisted as it may seem, humanity doesn’t change through contentedness sir. But through chaos and force.”</p><p>As gas started pouring into the room the woman heard the voice state one last thing before she passed out “you were a good agent, a shame you had to go about bringing change this way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you're free to interpret the ending as you see fit, i ain't telling you how i meant for it to be taken, <br/>man this was a while ago, i remember it like it was yesterday though<br/>i'm the peep in the chair, ... got a bit philosophical hah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revitalization of the dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>from dust to life, from life to dust</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when what was once alive lays unmoving<br/>when that which was never alive stirs in the dark<br/>when there’s monsters prowling in the light<br/>when those with light in them hide in the night</p><p>a new mark left in the dust of old<br/>a new idea traveling through old minds<br/>a new soul, rising from dirt and death<br/>a new mouth, giving the earth it’s breath</p><p>a fire once burned out now an ember<br/>with a new source for the fire to burn<br/>an ember returns to the burning flame<br/>lighting up that which lays in the deep</p><p>now drops rains falls onto the crawlers above<br/>tears from the heaven, weeping at what was lost<br/>but as dark grey roams the lands of the light<br/>in the ground new life is slowly arising</p><p>as the grey slowly turns to rust<br/>green strokes rise through the dirt<br/>the wind slowly erases the dust<br/>as the sun starts to revitalize</p><p>and when the grey falls apart<br/>and the heart start to beat once more<br/>when the brown and green sprout forth<br/>and the blue begins to fill again</p><p>forth again came sea and sky<br/>with fresh air for those once more breathing…<br/>again the white can celebrate<br/>because it’s children have returned</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah i don't even know anymore... vagueness is a thing i apparently strife to write for</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Payed the price for salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when all is silent, screams carry far</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>implied torture, implied death, implied post-apocalyptic scenario</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the splintered group squabbled.<br/>A tired girl looked away from the group.<br/>To a woman on the outskirts resting in the shade.<br/>The woman, looked back at the girl, her face grim.</p><p>She gave him a solemn questioning look.<br/>Her heart, torn between hope and despair.<br/>She look back at her, with a warm smile.<br/>Her eyes, brimming full with love and yearning.</p><p>As her eyes begged and pleaded to her.<br/>She knew in herself that it was too late.<br/>As her heart torn her asunder from the inside.<br/>The woman turned to the group and told them to go.</p><p>As the group fell silent, staring at her.<br/>Eyes desolate, yet some hope did remain.<br/>They felt relief, and they felt sorrow.<br/>As they all bowed to her deeply before they left.</p><p>The girl, looked back to her as she went.<br/>Her eyes, betraying her thoughts as she stared.<br/>She smiled at her sadly, tears now streaming free.<br/>Both knew that this was their final time they'd see the other.<br/>The older stared back at the younger and smiled.</p><p>As she tearily ran with the group, heart tearing her asunder.<br/>They heard nothing but silence behind themselves for miles.<br/>Yet as the night fell, they heard the sounds unnatural thunder.<br/>A sound of a battle in which none would be felled.</p><p>They went and went, their hearts telling them to return.<br/>Yet their minds knew it was a folly to go hither again.<br/>Soon, silence reigned once more yet none had fallen.<br/>Then once again, they heard the woman’s voice.</p><p>Shrill and high, desolate and in immediate pain.<br/>The girl could not stop her tears from falling.<br/>The group mourned with her, Yet they knew their gain.<br/>Her voice would not fall in folly due to them.</p><p>As her pained voice turned higher.<br/>Unnaturally far-reaching in the eternal silence.<br/>As her voice was finally quelled into nothingness.<br/>Their hearts took a moment to quench painfully.</p><p>As they continued to run with their souls in pain.<br/>They would make sure, her sacrifice to be not in vain.<br/>As they reached the halls of their salvation.<br/>The group that was once splintered.</p><p>Now rested together instead.<br/>As the doors they closed after them.<br/>They all collapsed in a huddle.<br/>As the girl now cried openly in despair. <br/>With a love lost</p><p>The group now once more as one.<br/>Put their minds all together.<br/>To find a way, any way.<br/>To see this hell finally gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... this one was both fun and not fun to write... it hurt, but it was nice, i dunno</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. never a child of smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one's a dark mess</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>referenced abuse, kinda referenced bullying, referenced coming to story?<br/>honestly it's hard to tag it brings up many bad memories that flood me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young one walked alone on an empty street<br/>A shaded road they walked with troubles on their mind<br/>They looked behind to see if he was truly alone<br/>For those that sought to hurt them were never far away</p><p>As she held her arms crossed on her heavy breathing chest<br/>She sat against a Wall in the shadows of the light<br/>With silent tears running down her cheeks<br/>She Remembered what had not so long ago passed</p><p>She still remembered all the words been said<br/>She remembered all their hate and scorn<br/>As their flesh met harshly, there on that lonely Road<br/>as she looked up to sky right there in that alleyway<br/>She was alone with pain coursing through her veins</p><p>Now she was rubbing her arms softly, all was blue<br/>She flinched as she remembered what was still due<br/>As she rested on that road so lone<br/>She swore that she could feel a broken bone</p><p>she remembered as she ran from them<br/>them jeering his oh so despised name<br/>She remembered how the ground it hurt<br/>As it hit her retreating back with thrust</p><p>She got up again, standing shaky on her feet<br/>Limping on, there was nowhere to retreat<br/>As she limped slowly forwards to her heartbeat<br/>She walked on through the empty street</p><p>As she continued onward, all chose to ignore<br/>the bruises and the sores, that she wore<br/>She put on a broken smiling mask<br/>To hide her troubles and her scorn</p><p>as she remained all alone, for all the years<br/>She was alone, an outcast and an eye-sore<br/>But She moved on and kept going strong<br/>Behind this façade, lay a broken mind</p><p>And as she moved on forwards, none even knew<br/>As she found love, she finally moved on<br/>As her mask became a staple of a life long gone<br/>But nothing could go well for this now young woman</p><p>As the girl that she came to love<br/>She was not all that laid above<br/>Moving on forwards, trouble started to spell<br/>She once more felt pain, now from one beloved</p><p>The girl put her mask on anew<br/>Like she never even took it off<br/>And pain did scar her, used and abused<br/>Thrown around like a rag doll</p><p>Her troubles never seemed to cease<br/>With her pain never seeming to ease<br/>But unlike other broken toys<br/>She did not get thrown away</p><p>She had to find some worn toys<br/>As much as her beloved allowed<br/>She begged for a path without pain<br/>She was told to put the beloved aside</p><p>Knowing their worn from age<br/>With wisdom in their matter<br/>She listened to their words<br/>Cast off the chains shackling her</p><p>Now suddenly the girl, broken through and through<br/>Was free from hurt, no more was she in constant pain<br/>Yet now she lived in fear of all that was once loved<br/>Hiding still behind her now shattered mask</p><p>she goes on in her life<br/>until her last laugh laughed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this uh, the pronouns are a mess but it's basically supposed to be sorta me figuring myself out with a lot of... thankfully vague references? to the abuse i suffered, both intentionally and accidentally</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. shattered yet concealing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some people wear a mask to hide their pain<br/>Some people’s masks get broken by another<br/>Some people try to put the mask back together<br/>not knowing that all their effort are in vain</p><p>Some people just pick up the different pieces<br/>Some people string it mostly together again<br/>but once shattered, a mask can never be one<br/>but cracks the shield will evermore show</p><p>to those whom do look closely<br/>oh they will see the tears<br/>slowly rolling down your cheeks<br/>behind your abhorrent mask</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly i'm impressed i managed to get this as clear as i made it :sweats:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is uuh, for a writing prompt by writing-prompt-s on tumblr</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lack of control<br/>loss of self<br/>implied slaughter?<br/>grown a human mind and human heart yet the entity within remains</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up, shivering in the cold, shaking your head to the nightmare you just had, it was back, you’d gone to hell in your nightmare again, you could see yourself moving in the dream, from a distance, your body refused to listen to you while you dreamt.</p><p>You’ve had these nightmare for a couple of decade’s now, every now and then you would have one. you don’t know why, you don’t want to know you just want them to stop. you just want to live along the humans in peace, it’s why you took a human form.</p><p>they never seem to accept you though, you’re odd, a stranger, some chase you out, some welcome you lovingly, in recent decade’s there’s been many more humans, many more friendly one’s, and many more angry one’s. It has been a delight to meet so many of them. but they always die, and you don’t ever do, they fear you.</p><p>in your nightmares you see Satan, it seems to have accepted that you return in the nightmares, it’s asking you to do things now, your body accepts. you cannot change it in the nightmares, everything feels so real, every time you wake up, you can see the faces of those that got in your way, terrified, scared, crying, begging for you not to kill them, but your body never listens, it does not care for these beings, it simply wants to get out of hell. dragging you along with you, you’ve started to try and talk, to call for help, to get your body back in the dreams.</p><p>the humans know of lucid dreams, you have talked to their psychologists about these dreams, you have searched on this web they created, no-one has any answers, some people have said that you keep dying, and you refuse, but you don’t want to refuse, you want to be human, and die like all of them, why can’t you control your dreams, you know you’re having them, you’re there every time.</p><p>you try to scream every time, louder and louder, but you have no mouth to scream with, no lungs to empty loudly, there’s just your body, mutilating children who died young and didn’t believe. elderly people who had done terrible things and had accepted their punishment, young adults, the prime of their life, never having believed, dying young, an accident, a murder, a drunk person.</p><p>you wish to help them, to stop them from being killed by the being that is you in the dreams. you’re tired, you’re cold, you realize you’ve been sitting in a blizzard for a while now thinking this to yourself, you slowly lay down, glad to know that at least with this sleep, perhaps there won’t be a nightmare…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was, fun to wright, i got inspired, amusing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>plantbased necromancy<br/>lover of life<br/>... from the same user's prompt of the last chapter again off kilter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>implied slaughter?<br/>shit gets wild<br/>.. does that count as gore or horror?.. 'm just gonna say it's in there</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the forests around you where dying, you could feel it. Not only is it those near you, but you could almost hear them dying all over the world, your parents and grandparents had all told you the family dealt with death, you’d never begun to imagine it could be trees as well, you stared at the canopy near your family’s mansion home. you couldn’t feel these trees, these lands had seen much death, but the trees where healthy.</p><p>you went to parks, you felt the trees indignation at your species attempt to contain them, you started truly using your powers beyond communication there, reviving the trees in the area to put it crudely.</p><p>when the world‘s trees called out to you, when the green summoned you for aid, you answered the call, they had been actively destroyed for far too long by powerful greedy people, and while there where people fighting them, not many had any abilities to help. you went to the amazonian forests, where you moved around the cutting sites and strangled machines with the dying limbs of the green, you staked men and woman alike who tried to set fire to the forest. the world didn’t know it was you. most of the world didn’t know powers hadn’t died out yet, they thought it a miracle, a curse, gaia’s wrath, the spirits rage, you didn’t care, what you did care about was that a lot of those who hurt the green where dead and other’s where scared to act in the region.</p><p>myths sprung up about a dark presence of death over the lands, a deadly force of the afterlife lashing out through the dying vines, roots and other flora. rotting away quickly to invigorate the earth so that new trees would grow quicker, they whispered the old gods had returned softly, and that they didn’t like what was happening.</p><p>you went to the kongo, you stood out, you didn’t care, you dissapeared into the rainforest for weeks, presumed dead. the forest didn’t die with you, but many who tried to hurt the green started to die from poisonous animals appearing to have been slung from the trees themselves. dark spirits inhabited the forest, men where dying.</p><p>you’d been to the great forests of india, killing many, but moving on, the great steppe’s weren’t any of  your concern but, the dying forests where now your domain, and you didn’t accept their deaths. there was a revolution in china, government full of dead trees, encasing men and women alike, pierced through and against the wall. none escaped, heaven had shown china it’s displeasure with the government. the Chinese listened. a puppet dynasty once again sat upon china’s seat of power.</p><p>you went through chernobyl, there where dead trees grow without a care for life, the visage and feelings you beheld there, where enlightening, you left a changed ‘mancer, the dark ‘mancer may spread it’s roots.</p><p>you visited europe, and it’s long dead and dying forests, you raised forests where cities once stood, old gods, once lost, and recently being praised again, got more praise then they ever had, as the temple’s of christianity grew. and the vatican was turned into a canopy, nothing but it’s vault left standing deep within the bushes. skulls lining the tops of the trees.</p><p>you went to america, a revolution was happening, and you would assist those who where reclaiming their lands, millions died, not by your hands, but by those you where fighting, killing their own in an attempt to keep their side complacent, their dictator had no love for the green, the green had no love for it. the green fed on it’s nutrition as it’s white house was growing dead trees, dark trees. the people regained their land, the trees weren’t dying anymore, people lived with the green, the red was once against starting to take it’s place in the green. your job was done. for now, you left dark seeds all over the globe, should the green die once again, the dark wood would create havoc once more.</p><p>you hadn’t ever meant to change the world. your fate had been far different from what had been written for you. you changed the world, not on your own, but with the power of many on your side, the dead and the dying fought, and alongside the living, they won.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i should honestly write more about this world and how things are going, because i dunno it's pretty neat, story of a plantbased necromancer doing it's necrotic stuff, sounds fun non?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so the next 12 or so things are gonna be from a writetober thing? it's like a writing month but like... writing... obviously</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'know i'd put a warning  here if i had any idea what to warn about it's weird, existential horror??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running, it was the one thing you where good at. You’ve been running for a while now, not even looking back anymore. It’s too terrifying to look at, men fall to madness as they look at why you’re running, civilizations fall and crumble as it gets a hold on too many for society to function like it used to. Hatred runs through it’s veins and all you can do is run from it. There’s those that can fight it, you’re not willing to risk running into madness to try.</p><p>You’re getting tired and you think to yourself that maybe, maybe it’s time to turn and face that which has terrified you for so long, and either fight it, or give in to the fear that drives men to madness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun, scary in a way, literal? figurative? who knows~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>14. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uhm... yeah this is a thing?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*shrugs* loss? despair? it's in here somewhere</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It awoke with a sweat. Looked around it to once again see no familiarity in sight, what once had been a vibrant town was a cold and dead. the being rose to it’s human like feet, pulled it’s rags together and started to walk, he couldn’t see anything that looked like it was supposed to do. The playground’s equipment was mangled and rusted. The buildings where grey, covered in ashes perhaps of the dead, perhaps only from the fires that destroyed them. The power plant looked the worst, barren and empty, it’s once great doors open. Inside it saw nothing but death, scorch marks, blast marks, skeletons in once bright yellow suits. It moved on further, sighing sadly it looked back at the town it once inhabited dead and desolate.</p><p>Its home gone once again, to which he’d grown numb, but it could never get used to losing those it cared for. They’re all dead, again, and again and again. Until infinity it suspected this would last, it wished to rest. Not for a short while but, for a longer period, death, humans called it. It hadn’t experienced true death, no, the only death he knew was the nightmare that he never lived, of hellfire and demons, the cold and monstrous beings, brightness that burned his eyes. His death had only been nightmares, and the dead knew its nonexistant nature and none alive knew of its existence anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is uhm, a fun one?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>15. loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>losing those you love always hurts, some more than others</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so yeah, not-so subtly implied assault, murder and eventual death?<br/>hatecrimes. <br/>Slurs, specifically those aimed at trans women</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death wasn’t supposed to have come for her yet. This wasn’t fair. No, it’s unacceptable. … impossible..</p><p>You sat at her side as she’d gone through so much, she was cast out, abandoned. You showed her it was okay to love the way she loved. You showed her she deserved to be, and could be happy. You didn’t initially intent to be the one she would be happy with, but it turned out for the better for both of you. Until that one fateful day almost two weeks ago. You couldn’t believe it, how could someone hurt your precious angel so badly. She didn’t do anything wrong, they believed her entire existence was wrong. Beaten, cut, stabbed, bitten. They’d done it all and more. Cutting up her hair screaming at her she wasn’t a girl. Just a trap. a tranny.</p><p>They’d gone to court already, fully believing that they’d be protected because she wasn’t like everyone else. The prosecutor was vicious, they didn’t even fight it they where proud. You had to leave, you couldn’t handle them. The horrid one’s. she was so precious. Not innocent, but she believed in the good in people, the world had been changing and she’s slowly been more accepted, she was safe, or so you had thought. You had been proven wrong, in the worst possible way, by her being broken so much physically she’d barely been recognizable as a human when they brought her into the hospital. She only lasted 13 days in intensive care. You broke down as she passed. Locked yourself up. She was gone, the light that had once kept your home happy. It hurt to see her pictures, it hurt when you wanted to ask her something but… she wasn’t there to answer, it hurt so, so much whenever you lay home alone at night. She was gone. Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have nothing good to say about this chapter. just, this makes me angry..<br/>yeah i made the asswipes get their due in court but.. that still never makes it hurt any less to have lost those you love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>16. Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>... inspired by the "if it won't kill me damn they add some spicy to the food my dude" vampire posts from tumblr :sip:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d only been a vampire for a while, but already he’d invited you for dinner. Yes, as you arrived at his humble abode it seemed like he was indeed a very forgiving fellow. As you knocked on the door you smelled a whiff of garlic in the air, surely he wasn’t trying to get his revenge this sneakily was he? He really hadn’t seemed the type for poison. As he opened the door and smiled at you widely, his fangs shined wonderfully.</p><p>“AHA, my dude, my man, my brother! Please come in I’ve been waiting for you!” he loudly proclaims as he steps inside further to let you enter. “god’s I’ve got a wonderful meal set for you and I must thank you, I never would’ve known this ingredient would’ve ever been so delicious” he continued on as you stepped inside and closed the door behind  you, the stench of garlic strengthened.</p><p>He waved from what appeared to be the kitchen, calling you over. “dude, right here, it’s almost done come sit down” as you sat down you could almost feel the garlic enter your lungs with every breath you took. “my sincerest apologies youngling, but, is that garlic I doth smell?” you asked him tentatively as he put the dish, something Italian you could see, on the table. “oh fuck yes my dude, that’s the spicy shit alright, fucking haven’t had something so delicious while I was alive I do say” he said, scooping himself and yourself a good portion and biting into it. You poked at the food with a garish flatware in disbelief. “my good ser, this is garlic, it is deadly to us, how can you stand eating it?” he paused staring at you before swallowing his food. “dude, I had several allergies when my heart did a beat man, this is the shit I lived with because none of them where immediately deadly, and I didn’t just wanna pass on all of that, and well, this is some good fucking food.”</p><p>He grinned as he bit down into the food again as you politely threw it back into the pan. “well I must thank you for your offer but, I’m afraid I’m not willing to risk my immortal soul for some… flavour, if I want to taste something exquisite I’d have taken some blood.” He shrugged and grinned “yo man I ain’t gonna kink shame you or anything but if ya ever change yer mind this shit is fucking good.”</p><p>After your short contact you’d bid your farewell and left, a couple of years later it seemed the young vampire had made quite the impact on the community however. Seeing as garlic was apparently a popular taste among the younger ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was, both fun and annoying to write, annoying due to *they're actually talking* fun in the "this is hilarious" kinda way</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>17. Afterlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>souls don't die<br/>the universe is infinite but what if too many die</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>literally talking about post-mortum shrug</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The preachers had preached about going to hell.</p><p>The believers had believed them without thought.</p><p>The apathetic hadn’t cared one way or the other.</p><p>The atheists scoffed at the idea of religion.</p><p>The bhuddists believed in reincarnation.</p><p>Odin’s children drank in Valhalla.</p><p>The fields of asphodus where full.</p><p>Technology had taken away the reckoning.</p><p>The Fae had all but been eradicated.</p><p>Chains had been broken as monsters had been slain.</p><p>The afterlife was full, for humanity was never meant.</p><p>Never meant to get this far.</p><p>And not even the silver city.</p><p>Or the burning plains.</p><p>Had any room left, so people where send back.</p><p>But there weren’t enough born for everyone.</p><p>So all those who held power convened.</p><p>A new solution had to be found.</p><p>Life after death was already a thing.</p><p>Other universes would have to be asked to help.</p><p>But carefully chosen those would have to be.</p><p>Another earth, was not an option.</p><p>More myths couldn’t die.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is always fun to think and theorize about!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>18. Scorched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the immortal walks forever even when mortals don't</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>full apocalypse, implied xenocide? shrug</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It walked out on the plains once green. It looked around itself, there was nothing left alive, how had it survived the blast, it asked itself, before looking down on itself, perhaps, perhaps it hadn’t so as much survived as it had been scarred. But that was okay, organs grew back it knew, there was no reason it should stay here on these grounds, with molten buildings, they were cooled now, it’d been a while since the bombs had dropped.</p><p>There where some patches of plants growing here and there but that was just in the bigger towns, where the fire hadn’t burned as much as they had in the fields, the once forests where scorched, dead wood remained, covering the once lush grounds. So it moved on, this was the worst he’d ever seen the environment hurt, it’d seen cities being raised, it’d seen them burn, it’d seen islands drown in the molten rock.</p><p>but this was different, there was nothing left, and all that was there was mutated, horrific monstrosities that hadn’t been seen before and wouldn’t be seen again as they wouldn’t live long in this environment, it was wondering how it wasn’t affected as it traversed the scorched earth, but it figured that if nothing had before, well, even something this bad, may just not have been enough to scorch even it’s immortality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i uh. like post-apocalyptic scenario's?<br/>and thinking about how a semi-humanoid eternal would deal with... the end of everything</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>19. Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i'm over the moon~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years since someone had last gone to the moon, once the first three expeditions had disappeared not many had wanted to go to it since. Space agencies had avoided it since. They’d vowed to be ready to go again, to not lose another crew to the unknown, they’d conquered planets, colonized and terraformed other’s. they thought they had been ready, a crew had been assembled, a large one, to finally conquer the earth’s moon. The moon was silent, as they landed, the moon was silent, as they explored it’s majesty, relaying back to home base what they’d found. Nothing. There was nothing on the moon, not on the light side anyway. So they moved on, to the dark, it was… quiet, but not too quiet, there was something there, they could hear it, they had found it. Or rather, it had found them, once again, that on the moon would feast, and it’s unwilling guests would be in the highest honour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was meant to imply something i swear it was supposed to mean something</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>20. wound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some wounds fester in interesting ways</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so.. loss of control of the body? of the self? something to that note</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started so innocently, just a tiny thing, why should she have had to worry about it. So she ignored it, that had been the first mistake, it grew, mayhaps not on the outside but it grew inside of her, from her side, it expanded, getting control of her slowly, piece by piece the body she knew as hers would fall to that which she had thought nothing but a small wound she’d gotten in the antique store as she’d tripped.</p><p>As it flowed through her blood, she didn’t notice any change, as it got a grasp of her nerves, she didn’t feel anything. Then she did again. As it flew through her intestinal tract, she didn’t notice anything, as it got a hold of her brain, she didn’t think anything of it. As it had taken her body completely, she still felt connected to it, when she heard it’s voice when she broke down in a moment of mental weakness, it didn’t question it for a moment.</p><p>As she spread the long since healed wound to others, unaware that at a moment’s notice she could be nothing but an observer to the voice in her head that seemed content to spread. She met up with those the voice liked, and they talked about their voices, as they grew, so did their sense of community, the voice wished for their souls to connect, to raise them above what they once had been, they didn’t think anything of it, so they obliged, but they couldn’t give their souls to it. So instead they spread it to others, no one noticed at first. But after a long enough time, from the richest to the poorest had been infected everyone who was known, and the voice spoke clearly one last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this stuff is fun to write, fascinating to theorize about too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>21. shipwrecked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>accidental colony anyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d been stranded, desolated, and alone, the planet barren from sentient life. Their ship had malfunctioned during their risky trek through a nebula, they manage to crash land with their ship half broken, in an alcove in a forest, it was an unknown planet, in a unmapped part of space, they would not receive any help any time soon and they knew it. The first couple of days where spend either setting up camp near their ship in a somewhat more defensible position, and scouring the ship for whatever they could find among the wreckage.</p><p>Inventorizing all they had managed to scour from the ship while also documenting the best places for them to get other essentials once their ship supply ran dry. They had managed to get themselves decently comfortable, but now the problem remained of getting off of this planet, or should they lack the materials to rebuild their ship properly the couple dozen of them would have to start a small colony together on this temperate planet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo... shipwrecked on a world that's inhabitable but not really on the maps huh, good luck crew</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>22. snowstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the desolation of snow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh another apocalypse anyone?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It blew through the empty streets, through the broken windows the snow flew. There were no rats scurrying between the frozen cracks, none that lived anyway. The plants that had once filled the parks where all frozen solid, the lake a block of ice. tight-packed skeletons littered some of the buildings, while other’s had been scoured clean. There were signs of pockets of survivors who had survived the beginning of the storm but, none had survived in this town, as the storm kept blowing people had kept dying until none where left alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>super short i know, but you know what they say, dead men don't tell tales</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>23. A quiet night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>silence, and nothing else</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so uh, yeah i like apocalypses huh?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No creaks penetrated walls of a house.</p><p>No wind howled through the trees.</p><p>Nor was there any gushing of the rain.</p><p>Nothing scurried through these walls.</p><p>No machine beeped or booped.</p><p>No kettle whistled loudly.</p><p>No phone would ring.</p><p>No conversations were held anymore.</p><p>No wolves would howl in the distance</p><p>For there was no longer a moon.</p><p>And there was no light or day.</p><p>The planet spun slowly into the dark.</p><p>Without a sound this world would die.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>vague, but death does follow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>24. alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>technically this is a wip but it works as is i guess?<br/>last one of the writetober thing btw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could hear their chatter, you could see their forms, you could sometimes feel their breath if they got close enough. But they always left again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>literally just one sentence, sorry for wasting thine time lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. a new light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*cough* totally not raging against the dying of the light here *cough cough*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't own the original poem? c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cannot rage<br/>rage against the dying of the light<br/>for the light has been snuffed out long ago<br/>and now only small embers remain</p><p>so now i rage,<br/>rage to light the embers<br/>to create a new light a new light<br/>a light to burns away the night</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was kinda fun to write it this was in my own words with different meaning</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>26. not a haiku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not a haiku i pwomise :3c</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so uh, it's a haiku?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>some people are nice</p><p>some people are not</p><p>i’m just uncomfy with a lot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah it's a haiku</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeah don't read this one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gore, descriptions of violence, suicide, deathwish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t want to kill myself.</p><p>No I just want to die.</p><p>I want to violently rip out my throat.</p><p>I want to cut open my bowels.</p><p>But I refuse to do so.</p><p>Out of fear.</p><p>Or perhaps in spite.</p><p>I don’t want to kill myself.</p><p>I just don’t want to suffer.</p><p>I want the suffering to end.</p><p>I just want to die.</p><p>Violently.</p><p>Or</p><p>Peacefully.</p><p>Doesn’t really matter to me.</p><p>As long as by the end.</p><p>Of this day today.</p><p>I lie dead upon this world.</p><p>I will be satisfied.</p><p>But not by my own hand.</p><p>Shall my life be ended.</p><p>The universe wants me dead.</p><p>But I will not gift it my life.</p><p>It can come and take it.</p><p>I’ll kill myself only.</p><p>Over my dead, rotting body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>skipped it? good.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>28. all that i can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the desolation of hope</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hopelessness? depression?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I cry at the struggles in my stories</p><p>I laugh at the silly jokes and situations</p><p>I grin smugly knowing what’ll happen</p><p>And then reading it and being proven right</p><p>I’ll grin happily when I’m surprised</p><p>When the story takes a twist</p><p>Not quite like what I expected</p><p>And I’ll smile longingly</p><p>For an unrequited love</p><p>which will never be</p><p> </p><p>But I don’t cry at my own misfortune</p><p>And I don’t really laugh when I’m at home</p><p>I’ll pretend it doesn’t bother me</p><p>When my family falls out around me</p><p>I don’t smile at their joking and jesting</p><p>I don’t cry when they are sad</p><p>I don’t smile longingly at them</p><p>Hoping for a better day</p><p>I simply smile kindly</p><p>For that is all that I can do</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>do your best, and never stop, it'll be enough one day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>29. weep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not everyone cries the same way y'know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tried to cry today</p><p>for I have been brought low</p><p>not by anything in particular</p><p>my little bucket just so happened</p><p>to overflow</p><p> </p><p>My tears they would not flow</p><p>I did not try to hold them back</p><p>Even with my emotions outta whack</p><p>My eyes, they would not cry</p><p>But my heart, it could not lie</p><p> </p><p>and so it did, for my eyes cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>help those you can, give comfort give warmth, everyone needs it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>30. a Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>two thoughts, one act</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="body-text">
  <p>I don’t hold grudges.<br/>
<strike>That is just on the surface.</strike></p>
  <p>I know what it is like to hurt.<strike><br/>
I want to hurt them oh so badly.</strike></p>
  <p>I’m doing my best to be a good person.<strike><br/>
I’m nothing but a monster laying in wait.</strike></p>
  <p>I don’t want others to suffer like I did.<strike><br/>
They should feel the pain I once felt.</strike></p>
  <p>Because even after everything…<strike><br/>
It is nothing much right?</strike></p>
  <p>I don’t wish to hurt people.<strike><br/>
I only wish to tear them apart.</strike></p>
  <p>I only wish to nurture them.<strike><br/>
Like they once tore me apart.</strike></p>
  <p>To help them grow and be great.<strike><br/>
They’ve hurt me so much already.</strike></p>
  <p>Because I was never given the chance.<strike><br/>
They shouldn’t get a chance to hurt me again.</strike></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i uh, have thoughts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>31. deep feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t show my emotions often.</p><p>Though I sorely wish to shout</p><p>I conceal and I try not to feel.</p><p>But I’m only human, so I do.</p><p>Under the calm sea that I show.</p><p>I got a raging tide ready to swallow.</p><p>Up whole all those that break through.</p><p>I drag people down into the depths.</p><p>Where they suffocate in my sorrow.</p><p>Ripped apart with my regrets.</p><p>Get crushed by my guilt.</p><p>But they truly drown in my suppressed rage.</p><p>A rage against so many things it lost its purpose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hide what i feel and show that which i don't</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>32. from a life to a fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>viva la revolution?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you cannot kill an idea</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A life given is a life not taken.</p><p>A life taken is a given life removed.</p><p>A life is not a thing to be pained.</p><p>A life is something that should be treasured.</p><p>A life full of suffering deserves to be helped.</p><p>The lives, those who caused great suffering.</p><p>Those lives deserve to be withheld from the lives they pained.</p><p>The pained lives should be taught that not all is pain.</p><p>Pain itself is a teacher, until it dominates the position.</p><p>There is a fire born from the ashes of a life taken.</p><p>A fire that takes hold upon the lives of others.</p><p>A fire that burns brightly, and refuses to be snuffed out by more pain.</p><p>It is a fire that can’t be suppressed, can’t be withheld from the ashes whence it came.</p><p>It is a fire that has to burn brightly, and reach it’s goal, or be destroyed, until no memory remain.</p><p>Those that carry it are those who perish for the Torch they carry. </p><p>Those that try to quench it, will be burned instead.</p><p>Until the fire sets the world alight.</p><p>Or until it lights the machine of change.</p><p>It will not stop burning, dim or bright, low or high, it’s flames will never snuff out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>an idea will never be snuffed out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a song i guess<br/>revolution again :sips:</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>burn burn burn~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>burn burn the castle</p><p>burn burn the castle and the king</p><p>burn burn the castle's great o queen</p><p>burn burn the castle's many knights</p><p>burn burn the castle and it's many riches~</p><p>burn burn the castle filled with many sins</p><p>burn burn the castle enriched by death</p><p>burn burn the castle erected through pain</p><p>burn burn the castle build on the corpses of the poor</p><p>burn burn the castle to the ground, build mansion for us all</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you didn't sing this one read it again but singing it smh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>34. mourn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>stuffff about capitalism mostly???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>references to... a lot of problems and shit happening in society, mostly the bad parts........</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day I will stop to mourn for the people who were taken by the system.<br/>Taken by the system and assaulted by the moment the system could reach them.<br/>Taken by the system and kicked even further down when they were already struggling.<br/>Taken by the system and told they're worthless again and again.<br/>Taken by the system and being treated like they're worthless without end.<br/>Taken by the system and executed for being visibly different.<br/>Taken by the system and slaughtered like a pig for daring to do the right thing.<br/>Taken by the system as a child and ending in a rich person's dungeon.<br/>Taken by the system and being told that what they went through isn't all that bad. <br/>Taken by the system and shaken down for all that you had without second thought.<br/>Taken by the system and abandoned after destroying every hope you ever had because you dared to exist without their permission.<br/>Taken by the system and broken down by the ever looming threat that they created.<br/>Taken by the system and torn apart the moment you thought you could have some respite.<br/>Taken by the system and being told how you can live your life, because you are in the system, they are the system.<br/>Taken by the system and exploited you had absolutely nothing left that was worthwhile to them.<br/>… one day I will stop to mourn for them<br/>but they are still suffering, so I do not have the time<br/>there is still a fight to be fought, so will fight it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh yeah this one's definitely ASOIAF inspired, the faceless men anyone?<br/>it doesn't even rhyme does that still count as poetry<br/>gods it's so short i kinda feel bad posting it on it's own ngl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>